


lemon boy(-friend)

by luvaboo



Series: tubboo (tubbo/ranboo) fanfics! [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Dorks in Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Late at Night, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Song: Lemon Boy (Cavetown), Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvaboo/pseuds/luvaboo
Summary: sitting on a blanket in the middle of a flower field is something ranboo and tubbo never thought they'd do, let alone sleep there. but, as the song lemon boy plays on loop, with a sleeping tubbo tucked in his lap, ranboo thinks himself into a peaceful sleep.
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: tubboo (tubbo/ranboo) fanfics! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209227
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	lemon boy(-friend)

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing! lowercase intended, sorry!

stars lit up the dark sky, swirling into something ranboo found happiness in. something about the way the black night turned dark blue by a few little stars amazed him. reminded him of tubbo. tubbo was his star. tubbo was what made his black dark blue. ranboo couldnt get enough of it. the feeling of knowing tubbo would be his and only his stuck something in him, his boyfreind, his lover, his bestfriend. his, no one elses.

as the night got darker, him and tubbo laying side by side on a blanket in a flower field, he realized what love was. love was feeling calm knowing he's safe. love was the giggles that left his throat everytime he would make a snarky comment or sleep deprived joke. love was the feeling of flutters erupting in your stomach when he reaches for your hand at school, or in public. love was tubbo. love always will be tubbo, and that's alright with him.

the small comments that came from the shorter slowly, but surely, ended with him in ranboos lap with a speaker and phone in hand. looking for the song he had been dying to show ranboo. it reminded him of ranboo, the soothing vibe, the calm strums of guitars strings, the way the words were held out for just long enough to comfort him. it was perfect, just like ranboo was. then he found it, lemon boy. a song that seems simply like friends being friends, but thats what they used to be, until one day ranboo showed up on his doorstep, flustered cheeks and a goofy smile on his face, and asked him to be his beloved with sunflowers and roses in hands. 

pushing the play button, then thanking the gods he had spotify premium, he looped it. letting the calming song shoo him to sleep, in his lovers lap, the only place he was truly safe. and ranboo let him sleep, letting the wind push his hair everywhere it could reach as he held tubbo close, almost as if he would just dissolve if he let go. ranboo was scared of change. scared of the possibility that tubbos love for him could simply thin out until nothing was there. scared of being without his star again.

"there once was a bittersweet man, and they called him lemon boy"

tubbo was his lemon boy, and he was tubbos. the sarcastic comments and stupid jokes only sweet to eachother. confusing to the public eye, as were they. tubbo had brown eyes, but to ranboo they were the prettiest sight he had ever layed his own pair on. the way they scrunched up when tubbo was truly happy and enjoying himself, the way he could get lost in thought from just a seconds of staring into them, the way he could practically see the love that shined through the color of a fancy chocolate. his lemon boy was truly perfect in everyway.

"but soon his bittersweet started to rub off on me" 

it was true, ranboo slowly started reflecting his actions into tubbos interests. if tubbo thought something he did was funny, he would note to do it again in the future. if tubbo thought a face he made was cute, he would do it more often, tubbos favorite being the way his lips perk up at the mentions of tubbo or something that reminded him of tubbo. if tubbo wanted him to give him the the solar system, ranboo would go out of his way to do it for his shining star.

"so lemon boy and me, we just gotta get along together, i plant his seeds and we'll mow the lawn in bad weather"

they had their moments of course, like any other couple does. both small and big, arguments that would leave them with tears in their eyes and sore throats. yet, they somehow always made up. whether it was from ranboo bringing him candy and an apology or tubbo calling him at 3 am in a break down with nothing but 'im so sorry's falling out between sobs, as ranboo got his keys and rushed over to tubbos house to calm him down. they could never truly stay mad at eachother, no matter how bad they wanted to. lemons always get mixed with sugar to make lemonade, tubbos favorite drink.

with tubbo being his final thought, ranboo finally let sleep overtake him. on a blanket, in a flower field, slept two love struck idiots that wouldnt trade that moment for the world, and thats why theyre eachothers depictions of love.


End file.
